For the love of Kami
by Kats
Summary: Well, the title basically explains my feelins about Aoshi/Misao, as well as Kenshin/Kaoru. However, this fic is all about the aforementioned couple. So, what does Misao do when Aoshi does.....
1. Default Chapter

Well, this is my first non-humor Kenshin fic, so…

Beat me!

Lash me!

I'm yours to command!

*Hack* 

Ano…now that that's out of my system, let's go with a brief summary. First off, I don't own any of this. Second off, a lot of what I write as fanfiction is something I actually dreamed up. Literally. I dreamt this entire story. Let's just say that I read a little too much of the manga and it saturated all the way down to my poor deprived REM center, causing me to obsess about his Bishounen-ness Aoshi and his so ever so kick butt girlfriend Misao. So sue me, I have nothing better to dream about, alright? Little fact about me, I love Aoshi/Misao pairings as much as I love Kenshin/Kaoru ones, maybe even more so, because it's so hard to find a good Aoshi/Misao whereas everybody and their brother has some kind of romantic tension between Kenshin and Kaoru. Damn it, we got enough in the show!

Let me know what you think, seriously, all the little mistakes and everything because, sometimes, you need someone to give you a different perspective on what you write.

Warning: Okay, we all know what Misao called Kenshin when she got mad because he wouldn't answer her questions…

=^_^=;;; { That was so WRONG Misao-chan! Not nice to call Kenshin-cutie a transvestite and a cross-dresser and a…}

…and I intend to keep her in character so be prepared for some creative insults.

*******************************************************************************************

[Leaving the dojo…]

Aoshi and Misao walked. The trees passed by and the Tokyo disappeared around a bend. Glancing back, Misao gave a little sigh. When would she be able go back there? Giving a sidelong glance at Aoshi and suppressing a small smile, she decided that she was happy enough just as she was. What more could she want? Aoshi by her side, the wind in her hair, the knowledge that her friends were safe and sound…and alive. The world was a wonderful place and there was only one thing that could make it better in her book…if only Aoshi would smile. At that instant she spotted a stand of young tree's, their leaves waving gently in the wind. What better way to get Aoshi-sama's joy of life alive again then to point out how happy everything else was?

" Look Aoshi-sama!"

[Some time later…]

" But I don't understand!" Misao said, looking expectantly at her 'grandfather'. " We don't…there's nothing left to…why!?"

" I don't know myself Misao-chan. He just left. Took only his clothes and left a note saying not to worry, he'd back soon."

" But it's my eighteenth birthday tomorrow! He just left! Just like that! I…I…"

" Misao-chan…"

" Well fine! If he wants to leave then fine! I'll be the commander in his stead. Not that there's ANYTHING left to worry about, but if he wants to play the 'I'm commander so trust me' bit then I can play like nothing's changed too!"

" Misao…"

" Don't Misao-chan me. I'm going to my room."

She stomped out of the room, holding back the anger that had grown in her chest when she heard that HE'd just up and left. In the two years since she'd left Kaoru and the rest of the gang, she hadn't grown all that much, making her believe that she was destined to stay this short and underdeveloped.

' Grandpa said that I'm a late bloomer. He said that I'd develop when my body was ready…'

She let loose a choked sound from her throat. ' I bet if I wasn't scrawny he'd see me differently…that jerk. That stupid, thick, dense, fool headed, meditation crazy bastard. Well fine then. I don't care if he comes back tomorrow or if he doesn't ever come back.'

Her back straightened and she went into her room, sliding the door shut behind her.

[The next morning…]

" Grandpa."

" Yes?"

" Let's go visit Kaoru's dojo."

" Ano…Misao--"

" Call me the commander!"

[Cut to Kaoru's dojo…]

" Misao-chan! How are you?" Kaoru walked towards the approaching girl and held her arms out. " You've grown a lot since I last saw you."

" Kaoru-san! Did you get my letter?" Misao gave Kaoru a hug and looked around. " Where's Himura?"

" Mmhmm. I got your letter. You and your grandfather are welcome to stay here. We'll talk about thickheaded men when there aren't any present.

" Oro?"

Kaoru laughed and Misao couldn't help but smile. At least one of them had gotten through to the man of their life. Then she got a glimpse of an orange haired youngster looking at her from behind Kaoru's legs. Kaoru smiled and picked up the small boy. " Do you remember Kenji?" she asked politely. " I know it was such a long time since your last visit."

Misao bowed to the small boy and smiled. " He looks just like Himura, only he's got you in his eyes, if that makes any sense."

Kaoru smiled at her and handed the squirming youngster over to Kenshin. " Kenshin, can Misao and I talk, she came all this way…"

Kenshin gave her a happy smile* and hoisted the little one onto his head where Kenji promptly pulled his hair. 

" Kenji!" Kaoru scolded, giving a stern look at the youngster. Kenji just grinned and patted the offended hair. 

" Gomen Oto'o-chan," he chirruped, kicking his heels and smiling at his mother.

" Kaoru-dono, it's alright. We're going to do the laundry right Kenji?" Kenshin bounced his shoulders a little when he said Kenji's name, causing the small boy to laugh and clutch his dads hair all the tighter.

" Hai!"

" Come on Misao-chan, those two…"

Misao grinned at Kaoru, a sweatdrop as she observed Kenshin oro-ing around a corner, Kenji kicking Kenshin with his heels. Sliding open a door to a spare room, Kaoru beckoned Misao to sit at a cushion opposite her.

" So, the esteemed commander of the Oniwaben group has decided to pay my humble dojo a visit," Kaoru said, settling herself onto her own pillow. " It must be something truly grave to make her ask for my advice."

" Well…it's Aoshi-sama---"

" Hold it," Kaoru said, holding up her hand. " Forgive me, but I'm NOT the right person to ask advice about the matters of the heart. It took a year, me getting kidnapped…several times, and him thinking I was dead to make Kenshin realize that he had feelings for me."

" But it only took you a year and a half! It's been forever for Aoshi-sama and I. I haven't even seen him smirk, much less smile. And besides, you…you…"

" Misao, what you need right now is some tea. Why don't we go to the dining room and get some? Kenshin always has some hot water ready. After that we can discuss thick headed men and their tendency to drive the women who love them crazy."

Misao laughed aloud, her face peaceful. She was among friends. They would understand her dilema, what she was feeling, why she was so confused inside. But at the same time she was envious. Kaoru was married to her love, they had a son, a child of their own.

*******************************************************************************************

*--You know what I'm talking about. Little Mr. I'm a Rurouni smile. The one he always pulls when he and Kaoru are in an emotional moment and that makes half his rabid otaku want to pop him one in the mouth.

Rabid Otaku: " You idiot! For the love of Kami just kiss her! GAHHHH! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!" 

*POW!* 

And they need a new television, seeing as the one they have now has a fist shaped hole punched through it. Kenshin can be hazardous to your health. He should come with a warning sticker.

Anyway, Aoshi's going to get his butt whipped in this fic. Isn't that great? Misao will finally get her day in the sun! Her cloud nine! Her baka guy, meditation edition.

Misao Makimashi


	2. Excuses

.  
  
.  
  
Gomen nasai!  
  
Two or three days until I post the next chapter…..  
  
*Whispers*  
  
I am trying to arrange my trip to Canada to Toronto to visit friends….  
  
I will be back very soon, keep checking this out, I'll replace this page with the actual chapter. 


	3. I HAVE UPDATED Oo crap it's been a while

-_-  
  
That last chapter sucked giant amounts of uncultured Turkey Butter. I do not post such undetailed shmuck! Bad authoress! Bad, bad authoress! Well, rest assured otaku! I will delve into great details for this chapter.and yet still go absolutely nowhere with the plot! ^_^ Doesn't that just make your heart feel warm.like a baked potato? Shpadonkle day ne?  
  
.  
  
Ne ne ne?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Misao and Kaoru walked down the hallways in silence, Misao deep in thought. Kaoru had said that she wasn't the one to ask for advice.but.she knew Himura. It must have taken a bit of maneuvering to get him to propose, much less.um. Misao stopped, blushing. That was not an area that she wanted to talk about with Kaoru.at least, not about Himura. *She shuddered* Sweet man, but.too much like a totally clueless brother. But still, if even HE could get what Kaoru was feeling, and with Aoshi not half as clueless as Himura, then it must mean that Aoshi knew and didn't care. That hurt, more then anything else. She sighed. "Baka men." Misao muttered, blindly following Kaoru into the kitchen, where the aforementioned set about putting water over hot coals. " Yes, they can be some times, can't they," Kaoru said, with the air of stating a fact. " I had the worse time with Kenshin..', she smiled at the memory. " It took me going to the local grandma and asking her to pretend she had a match for me before he came stuttering in. 'Ses-sesh-sessha would like to talk to Honorable grandmother alone'," Kaoru mimicked. " Apparently he just about threw himself into a seizure trying to talk her out of it without laying any claim himself. But she wouldn't have it. 'There isn't much of a market for young women of that age, she's getting rather old'," Kaoru now mimicked the matchmaker, frowning slightly. " Kenshin was just about the color of his hair when he came back in, and he wouldn't talk about it, so I went to the grandma. She told me that he'd begged her not to set up the match, and when asked as to why not, told her that he had someone in mind for me. Now that," Kaoru said, placing a small cup next to Misao, " scared me. For about two days I was terrified that he was going to turn around, find some businessman and disappear. But as it turned out, when we were walking home from shopping three days later, he pulled out a hot house rose that he'd apparently bought while I wasn't looking, put it in my hair, and then asked me what I thought of him staying at the dojo. Well, I stared at him like he was an idiot; told him I thought it was fine and that if he was even thinking of trying that Rurouni bit again I'd kill him. Then he asked me why. " She smiled at Misao, her mouth curving higher. " That stumped me. But it felt right, the bridge, the rose, the sunset, everything, so I told him. I said 'I've fallen in love with you, you incredible idiot', and I didn't get to say anything else because he kissed me," she blushed, watching Misao blink large eyes at her over her teacup. " It wasn't a long kiss, or a deep one, but it was a kiss, and then he took my hand and we walked back to the dojo. But before we went in I stopped him and asked him what he felt about me. That," she emphasized by gesturing with finger at Misao, " was the most terrifying moment of my life. I knew he wouldn't, but what if he did, say no? What would I do then? But I trusted him and I was rewarded for it." She smiled gently, losing herself into her memories. " Kaoru-san," Misao asked, " we all knew that Kenshin was head over heels for you, and that he smiles and that he laughs and does laundry, I'm trying to get a man that hasn't shown a real emotion in the entire time I've been alive." " True," Kaoru agreed, smiling. " But consider this, maybe he's repressed, or held in those emotions so long that he has no possible way of dealing with them, so he keeps them caged in, when he should be able to release them. Why? Because, he's scared of them. Now, when you are blossoming into a young woman that he can't ignore, he can feel them welling up, undeniable, and he panics and decides to go on a 'training journey'. Now," Kaoru said, setting her own cup down with a definite 'this is final' air, " what you have to do is quite simple, actually a lot simpler then Kenshin and I. You need to sit him down and talk to him about your feelings. Don't overwhelm him in one go. No 'I love you, marry me' talks. More of a..' I have feelings for you Aoshi' kind of thing.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
I um...I'm sorry. Lot's of things happened... (I know this is short, but I had to give you SOMETHING! ;_;) I um.went to Canada for Anime North I..fell in love with the most kind wonderful sweet extraordinary understanding cute kawaii adorable sweet sexy loveable.the list goes on folks, man  
  
^_^ Lotsa things just sort of.happened. Weeeeeeeeee  
  
And as soon as midterms are over, I'm going to sit down and just.grr! Glare at fic! Yes.more updates ARE coming. I just happened to write this before the WORST writing lull of my life  
  
*Snuggles*  
  
You are my loyal lil reviewers! You are the ones who got me going 'O.o shit.I should update.' 


	4. dun dun dunnnnn

************************************************************************

Kaoru smiled at her, and Misao could feel her heart lift. Surely Kaoru-san knew what she was talking about. But she had to maintain her objectivity about her emotions…as stupid as that sounded.

" Kaoru-san! How…how will I ever…" her hands fisted at her sides and her eyes filled with tears. Kaoru looked at her with an expression of regret.

__

Aoshi-san fears his own emotions, I think. He can no longer hide behind the excuse that Misao-chan is a child, and he fears that he may love her, and he has lost so much of what he loves…

Kaoru reached out and placed her hand on Misao's. 

" Misao-chan, it's alright. Trust me, it'll be all right. He does love you, and he's trying to hide it so much that it's become blatantly obvious. If you need, I'll talk to him at first, for you. But," she wagged her finger warningly, " only to get things started."

" Oh…Kaoru-san…" Misao's eyes widened as she grasped that she might, just possably, be able to have the man that she loved. She'd never allowed herself to consider it before, and the strength with which she discovered that she wanted it surprised herself. " Would you, please? I'm afraid I'd screw it up…" she looked down again, "…if I tried to express myself at first. If I could watch you, follow your example on what and how to say…"

Kaoru laughed lightly and started to reply when…

" **YO BUSU, LET'S GET CRACKING!**"

Misao's eye twitched and she watched worridly as Kaoru slowly started to rise and speak to her.

" Now, Misao, remember, Yahiko has not changed all that much, but he does have a little more respe…"

" **YO BUSU! YOU'RE FIGURE ISN'T COMING BACK AS LONG AS YOUR SITTING AROUND IN THEIR EATING COOKIES!**"

Calmly, Kaoru picked up a small stool that was near and flung it full force through a wall screen and, with her absolutly fantastic aim, nailed Yahiko full in the face.

" And that, Misao," Kaoru said, wagging her finger again, and smiling, " is why woman should take archery."

************************************************************************

K Sorry, another short chapter, but I'm trying to slowly work myself back into the story. And plus, I've been really cramped for time lately, and am writing this scrambling to get ready to go to an office function. Holidays are really really busy for me, but I'm going to get back into this fic. Cause dammit, it's the only one of my fics that I know where it's going!


	5. Uu

YES! I DID THINK ABOUT THE AOSHI HAVING DISSAPEARED THING!

U_u;;

Honestly, you all have no trust in me

************************************************************************

Kaoru and Misao reclined on the front porch, Kenji swinging a little bokken around with all his might. He wasn't accomplishing much, just whapping Yahiko in the legs with it, causing growls from the older boy.

" Misao-chan, you know I'll gladly help you with Aoshi, as I stated before," Kaoru said, letting the cooling evening breeze sweep her hair over her shoulders, and smiling indulgently at Kenshin laboring to take down laundry. " But…"

" But?" Misao blinked at Kaoru. " But what? Is there something I have to do first?"

" Yes, Misao-chan, there is," Kaoru said, turning her smile on Misao and cocked an eyebrow. " I have to know where he is first."

There was much blinking and blank looks on Misao's part, for a minute, and then, a flush of deep crimson ran up her cheeks. 

" Oh Kaoru-san! I forgot! I d…don't k..kno..w..where…he…i…i..is…!" Misao broke down, her face buried in her hands. Kenji, in a fit of concern for Aunt Misao, threw his bokken into Yahiko's face and raced to pat her lap frantically with his hands, trying to calm her. She smiled tenderly at him through her tears and gently stilled his hands with her own. " It…It's alright…it's going to be alright, Kenji, no need for worry." She turned to Kaoru. " You are so lucky to have such a b…beautiful…son…" Her smile faltered once again and she looked like might burst into tears again at any moment.

" Oh, Misao-chan…" Kaoru whispered, opening her arms up and enfolding Misao within the soft folds of her kimono. " It will be alright. It will. If I have to go find Saitou and make HIM search Japan, we'll find Aoshi. KENSHIN!" 

Kenshin trotted over, smiling at the site of his wife, his son, and even the teary eyed Misao. He'd overheard the whole thing, and he was far from concerned. This would be a picnic for him. Well…except for Aoshi, but THIS time he would be the one watching from the sidelines, silently thanking the gods that this whole drama was finally over.

" Kenshin, we're going to Kyoto." Kaoru stated firmly, standing up and hauling Kenji up and over her shoulder, where he kicked his legs and reached his small hands out to Misao, who smiled and shook his hand gravely in the Western style.

" Maa maa, Kaoru-dono, can we pack?" Kenshin asked, smiling. 

" Kenshinnnnnnnnnnnn!"

" Hai!" Kenshin trotted towards the storage shed, which held travelers' packs. He'd found that it was just as easy to find Kaoru sweet and amusing while doing her bidding then to stand around and get walloped for it.

************************************************************************

Ahh, yes…

I'm going to Canada for New Years

(I feel bad because I live in San Diego and my boyfriend lives in Toronto u_u)

It's going to be fun

(But I'm going to meet his family O_O)

I've got a few mid-terms coming up, so please excuse any extreme lateness of chapters.


End file.
